


I Put a Spell On You.

by AShleyS



Category: Love Sick the Series RPS
Genre: M/M, 捆绑
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AShleyS/pseuds/AShleyS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“我以为你会喜欢这个。”August说，他还有点沉浸在高潮带来的余韵之中，琥珀色的双眼里泛着点点泪光。<br/>“是啊，如果你松开我的双手我会非常感激。”Ngern无奈的看向自己的男友一脸委屈的样子，亲了亲他的额头。</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Put a Spell On You.

**Author's Note:**

> 又名：漫长的前戏  
> 一个并不是来自我的脑洞，口口的二十二题和百百的捆根哥的主意。  
> 我负责把她写出来，虽然不好看。

 

双手被August和椅子绑在一起的时候Ngern简直觉得怂恿他喝酒是这辈子最错误的决定。

  
看在随便什么操蛋玩意的份上，他们已经整整三个星期没有见面了。每天的对话就只是互相交换“我吃过饭了”和“准备睡了”的没营养的信息。甚至两周前Ngern在浴室一时兴起想要来一发电话性爱也被August拒绝了。

  
他不知道年长他几个月的恋人到底在想些什么，但是有一点他可以确定，这整件事都是被精心策划过的。

  
“三个星期又三天，如果你在想这个。”August突然开口，他还蹲在Ngern背后检查束缚住他的尼龙绳，“你要是想问我们上一次做是什么时候，我不记得了。”

  
August现在绕到他面前了，脸上带着抱歉的微笑。他毫不犹豫的跨坐到Ngern的膝盖上，身体前倾，几乎把整个人都贴在Ngern身上。

  
“如果你想让我在你的大腿上跳一段脱衣舞，”他说，刻意把声音压低，带着酒气的呼吸喷在Ngern的双颊上，“ 相信我，我会的。”

  
“我真希望你会。”Ngern笑起来，如果没有这条该死的绳子的束缚他们现在应该已经开始接吻了，他的手会放在August的腰部把他们两个人拉近，好让彼此完完全全的贴在一起。

  
但是现在，他唯一能做的就是看着August用修长白皙的手指划过他的脸颊直到胸口。

  
August用难以言表的眼神看了他一眼接着发出咯咯笑声，双手搭在Ngern的肩头，晃动起身体。

  
“我希望这个表演能留到最后。”他听到自己说，牛仔裤下是越发明显的隆起，还有逐渐沙哑的嗓音都正暗示着Ngern，他正在失控的边缘。

  
August带着笑意翻下了他的大腿。“如你所愿。”

  
他看着August从自己的口袋里翻出润滑剂和安全套然后毫不在意的把它们丢在地上。“你喜欢的味道，对吧？”他炫耀似的说。

  
“如果你没法动手，我会自己来。”他给Ngern一个灿烂的微笑。Ngern无奈地想质问他到底是谁一手造成了这种局面，但下一秒他就被August脱下自己的灰色T恤的手所吸引。

  
“那是什么意思？一个双关？”他问。

  
“和我谈谈你，这三周里你都在做些什么？”August这样回答，他的上衣已经被丢在脚边。以任何人的标准来看，August的体型只能被划分为纤细，但不难发现，他身上的肌肉已经开始逐渐成型。

Ngern吞了口口水，毫不掩饰地盯着他的胸口。天知道他有多渴望去触碰这具身体，去亲吻他的男友的每一寸肌肤。

  
“拍戏有不有趣？”现在他已经脱下了他的匡威鞋和袜子，米色长裤也已经被褪到大腿根。

  
冷静，Ngern，你需要冷静。他听到自己的大脑在叫嚣，但他没有办法不去想August精瘦的躯体和他自己正逐渐抬头的性器抗议般的传来一阵阵钝痛。

  
“拍戏？……你…是说哪…部分？”他挤出一句支离破碎的句子。

  
“你知道我在说什么。”August飞快的眨了眨他的眼睛，现在他浑身上下只剩下一条棉质的白色内裤。真好，他没有穿那些丑的要死拳击短裤。

  
“吻戏怎么样？看上去你就像一只都只穿着一条泳裤跑来跑去。哦，你可别这么看着我，每次的片场照我被圈的次数可比其他人要多的多呢。他们爱我，Ngern，你的粉丝也爱我。”他说，再一次跨坐到Ngern的身上，“所以我们谈谈吻戏？你觉得我和——”

  
“我们真的要现在谈这个？在你几乎光着身子爬到我身上的时候谈我和另一个人接吻？你最好现在就吻我，在我硬不起来之前。”Ngern说，他听上去有点在崩溃的边缘，无论是从哪方面来说。

  
“我说过，如你所愿。”August在把自己的嘴唇贴向他的之前含糊不清的说。

  
这是一个结结实实的吻，毫不掩饰的带着情欲和迫切，没有人在意是谁先张开了嘴好让两人的舌头纠缠在一起。等到August被吻的几乎透不过气，他才发现他们两个似乎正在试图进行一场谁先把舌头伸进对方的喉咙里的比赛。

  
分离的片刻他们大口的喘着气，Ngern盯着August红肿的双唇，嘟囔着“你比他好多了”投入到下一轮比赛中去。

  
他睁着眼睛，能看到August的耳廓泛红，正轻轻的颤抖着。他也能清晰的感受到自己的每一个毛孔都叫嚣着试图释放欲望。这一次的吻带着一点心安理得和享受，他用舌尖探入August柔软的口腔内壁，让吮水声充斥着整个房间。

  
这次持续的时间要更久一点，August在Ngern差不多想要收回舌头的时候把一直抓着他的肩膀的手挪到了胸口，隔着衣服摩挲着他的胸肌。Ngern能感受到性器在这样的逗弄之下变得越发的兴奋，他享受着这样被触碰的感觉。

  
“我的。”又一轮混战结束后Ngern洋洋得意的说，还以极其缓慢的速度舔了一下自己的下唇，“你尝起来有点甜。”他满意的看着在这样的动作下August的喉结随着吞口水的动作上下滑动。

  
“这可不太公平，”August扭了扭他的身体，他的声音也变得有些沙哑，Ngern能感觉到August光裸的脚踝正隔着裤子蹭着他的大腿根部，“不，我不是说想要上你，这太累了。躺着等你把全部的事情都做好不是更好么？”

  
Ngern给了他一记眼刀，真不知道这个家伙怎么能在这种时候，在他们两个都硬的像块石头，自己还只穿了一条内裤在他身上捣乱的时候说出这种话。

  
“我是说，你还穿的整整齐齐而我已经几乎一丝不挂了，而且你的裤子蹭的我可难受啦。”

  
这终于要来了。在August伸手去碰他的裤子拉链的时候Ngern想，激动的几乎浑身颤抖起来。但是下一秒，August的手却突然挪开了，突如其来的失落席卷Ngern的每一寸肌肤。

  
“为什么？”他问，极力忽视性器传来的又一阵抗议。August正贴的越来越近，他甚至觉得两人贴在一起肌肤就算隔着衣服都烫的能烧起来。

  
“你想看我跳一段脱衣舞吗？”August冲着他的耳朵吹气，又一次扭动起他的身体。

  
“我以为你要把这个留到最后。” 他看着他的男友的光滑的背脊和纤细的腰肢，他可太他妈想念这些了。想念August在意乱情迷之时带着哭腔念着他的名字，想念他在触碰敏感点的时候细碎的呜咽和因为羞涩而带着潮红的双颊。

  
今天这个爬在他身上的人到底是不是August？还是他被什么奇怪的组织洗脑了？

  
“这就是最后啦，Ngern，这就是了。”

  
Ngern来不及去思考这句奇怪的话背后的意思，August就已经脱下他的最后一道防线，柔软的褐色耻毛下的性器已经开始滴下邀请的前液。

  
想点别的，Ngern，你可不能在连裤子都没脱的时候就缴械投降。

  
“不…专心哦……”August恶作剧般的按在他的勃起之上。Ngern吃痛的抽了一口气，他的身体却似乎享受着这样的动作。

  
战栗和快感又一次占据着他的全部理智。

  
***

  
“我以为你会喜欢这个。”August说，他还有点沉浸在高潮带来的余韵之中，琥珀色的双眼里泛着点点泪光。

  
“是啊，如果你松开我的双手我会非常感激。”Ngern无奈的看向自己的男友一脸委屈的样子，亲了亲他的额头。

  
“可如果那样…这就不有趣了，而且最后我不是给你松开了吗？”

  
“那是因为椅子快塌了。说真的，你到底看了什么才会想出这个主意。”

  
“呃……这是…呃…好吧，我是不是不该对你说谎。……魔力麦克？”

 

END


End file.
